Kousetsu
Kousetsu (Japanese: コウセツ Kousetsu) is a dual-type Dark/Ice Pokémon. It evolves from Seijitsu starting at level 16, and evolves into Mangetsu starting at level 36. Along with Telefrog and Marsupunch, Kousetsu is one of the second forms of the starter Pokémon given to you by Professor Sakura. Biology Physiology Kousetsu are a quadrupedal canine. Their fur is a mixture of black and white, with their undersides being primarily white. Kousetsu have long, bushy tails. A stripe of black runs down the middle of them. Kousetsu ears are triangular and generally perked up. Kousetsu can angle their ears or set them back to catch sounds coming from behind without turning their head. Kousetsu have white markings around their eyes, which give the impression Kousetsu is perpetually scowling. Jutting out of the forehead of Kousetsu are a triangular ice crystal. Despite being made of ice, it is not easily cracked. Even in the hottest of temperatures, the crystal will not melt. Kousetsu have flowing "wings" of white fur around their scruffy necks and their paws. Gender Differences Kousetsu have no gender differences. Behavior Kousetsu live in large packs. With a singular goal in mind, a pack of Kousetsu is a dangerous force. Due to the pack's strong reliance on hierarchy, squabbling is common. It is therefore difficult for Kousetsu to reach this united mindset under normal circumstances. But, when winter is at its harshest, Kousetsu spend long hours running as a pack in search of food. While Kousetsu are part ice-type, they are also a warmblooded mammal. Their fur is a strong insulator which keeps heat trapped close towards their body. However, to external touch, Kousetsu feels extremely cold. This is because Kousetsu are able to manipulate the temperature of the air around their fur to produce ice. More prickly Kousetsu use this to deter Pokémon from fighting with them. Kousetsu are very conscious of how this can affect their trainer or any other humans within vicinity. A trainer can tell when a Kousetsu likes them because it will reduce the temperature of their fur. The trainer can then pet or roughhouse with their Kousetsu without fear of frostbite. Habitat Kousetsu are not native to the Region. As they are ice types, they live in areas which are cold year-round, such a mountain ranges. Kousetsu's dark patches of fur also makes them sensitive to sunlight. While not nocturnal, they are more active during the early morning and evening. Game Data Pokédex Entry Game Location Held Items Base Stats Type Effectiveness Moves By leveling up By TM/HM '''By tutoring' 2 2 4}} 2 6}} 6 2}} 8}} 2 4 2}} 6 2}} 6 2}} 6 2}} 4 4}} 2 6|'}} 2 4 2}} 4 4|'}} 8}} 6 2}} '''Evolution' |type1-2 = Dark|type2-2 = Ice|image2 = Kousetsu.png|no2 = 008|name2 = Kousetsu|evo2 = |type1-3 = Dark|type2-3 = Ice|image3 = Mangetsu.png|no3 = 009|name3 = Mangetsu}} Shiny Trivia Design Origin Kousetsu is based off the Siberian Husky breed mixed with an Arctic Wolf. Concept Art An early concept and sketch for Kousetsu on the left, and the newer concept on the right. Name Origin Kousetsu is a play on "Kōsetsu" which means "snowfall" in Japanese. The reasoning behind it's foreign naming is to show that it comes from a more Japanese-esque region. In other languages Traditional Chinese|Title1 = 降雪士奇 |Meaning1 = 降雪 = Snowing, 士奇(Sky) is derived from Husky|Language2 = Japanese|Title2 = コウセツ|Meaning2 = こうせつ＝Falling snow|dark|dark|ice}}